


What I Did On Summer Break

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Ace Peterson.<br/>This isn't the one he handed in to his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did On Summer Break

What I Did On Summer Break

On summer break I went to the cabin with my dad. We walked all the way from my aunt’s farm to the cabin. It took five hours. My dad walked the whole way and he carried me on his shoulders. Sometimes he would jump really high. He can jump so high I can touch the tops of the trees and see over roofs. It was really fun like riding a roller coaster.

At the cabin I met Uncle Nick and Aunt Akela. Uncle Nick taught me how to play chess and I helped him make cookies and we also made a special breakfast for my dad. We made him pancakes and Akela made blueberry jam to put on them. Aunt Akela taught me how to do Karate which was good for when the bad guys came because I could fight them off. She also took me swimming in the lake and we found lots of snails and made a house for them. Akela played Avengers with me and Uncle Nick told me about how Black Widow pranked Hawkeye by switching all his coffee with gummy worms and plastic spiders

We also met a blue alien who was lost. At first Nick thought she was a bad guy but then he realised she was little and the same age as me and she said she wasn’t really an alien she just looked like one so we were allowed to play together for a while. Then Uncle Nick took her to some friends who could help her find her family. She was really nice.

My favorite day at the cabin was when it rained all day and me and dad stayed in and read comic books. It was nice that I didn’t have to do homework and he didn’t have to work and we could read all day. We made our own comic book about ourselves. Dad did the writing and I did the drawing. Nick made popcorn and hot chocolate. The next day the sand was really sticky from the rain and I sunk to my ankles when I walked in it.

Dad carried me on his shoulders back to the farm. We got fries and coke for lunch on the way. He stayed at the farm with us for a couple days and then he had to work again. I’m making more comic books about him for us to read when we go back to the cabin. My favorite thing to do in summer is go to the cabin with my dad. I can’t wait for next summer.


End file.
